


Talking To Himself

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Storm of the Century - Stephen King
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Mike Anderson still has nightmares.





	Talking To Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “bad dreams/nightmares/hallucinations”.

  
He’s not all right. Not really. Sometimes, he swears that when he snaps out of his nightmares, shaking and sweating and trying not to scream, he swears that Linoge is there. He’s not there, not really, but sometimes Mike swears that he can see him in the shadows of the room. Lurking there, looking there, his blue eyes piercing through Mike and reading his secrets.

  
_Do you still believe in the good of humanity, Constable?_

  
That’s a damn good question, actually.

  
_Even after they gave your son to me?_

  
People are genuinely good. Mike has no doubt about it. Linoge only saw the bad, none of the good, because there was good in the people of Little Tall. Linoge saw only the bad, probably because he was bad. You wouldn’t even guess that there was something wrong with them.

  
_Even after what I told you? Even after what they did to you?_

  
Forgiveness is all but impossible. And yet Mike can’t completely hate them.

  
Can he?

  
Mike turns on the light and tries, vainly, to get back to sleep.


End file.
